


15D15P: TID - Spin the Bottle

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TID [6]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, Drinking Games, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Infernal Devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TID - Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/64093.html) on 23 May 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #005 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _006\. Spin the Bottle_  
>   
> 

“I’m not entirely certain that this is a good idea,” Jem said. “And if Charlotte ever asks, I would like her to know that I did attempt to chastise you both.”

“You did no such thing,” argued Will imperiously. “And I believe that it was in fact you who procured the ale.”

“True,” Jem said amiably. “But only because you asked.” 

Thomas settled his empty bottle next to his feet, adding to the slowly growing collection. “You two argue like a married couple, do you know that?”

Will closed one eye and spared Jem a glance. “I could do worse.”

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
